U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0208389 (the '389 Publication), the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, describes an automated self storage system based on an integrated cart and caddy system traveling within an open network of support beams. The support beams provide adequate support for storage containers as described in the '389 Publication. However, an open-network, framework-type support structure would have certain drawbacks if other items are being stored, such as automobiles and the like.
Conventional parking garages are transforming the landscape to meet the demand for high capacity storage. In urban centers, where space above and below ground is at a premium, the owner of a parking facility is constrained by a fixed footprint and a certain amount of vertical space extending from such footprint. Multi-level garages can only extend so high without becoming an eyesore or unwieldy to navigate (no one wants to park on the 30th floor, for example). Furthermore, self-park and/or attendant-park locations must account for extra space on either side of a vehicle for human access into and out of and around the vehicles.
In addition, each storage location has an associated amount of overhead that must be accommodated by the facility owner. For example, most facilities usually allow more than adequate space in front of each storage location to account for the typical ingress and egress from a spot. Also provided are typical human amenities such as passenger hallways, stairways, elevators, fire escapes, appropriate lighting, and possibly vending machines, bathrooms, office space for onsite personnel, security gates, security cameras, alarm systems and the like. Self park facilities also frequently result in accidental contact between cars due to user error, and create opportunities for thieves, vandals and other undesirables. Accordingly, for each storage location at a given site, there is an associated amount of extra space necessary to accommodate user access and traffic, as well as an associated amount of additional resources directed to human amenities, security and the like.
This level of overhead limits the number of vehicles that can be stored on site and adds considerably to the cost of operating a parking facility. There is a need, therefore, for an automated storage system that overcomes the need for human-related overhead, that is efficient to construct and operate, and that does not require additional space or property necessary to accommodate sporadic human access.